Field of the Disclosure
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device or a recording device, including an anti-fuse element.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a One Time Programmable (OTP) memory for recording product-specific information after the completion of a product, such as a chip identification (ID) and setting parameters, has been employed in a semiconductor device. There are two different types of OTP memories: a fuse element and an anti-fuse element. A conventional technique using an anti-fuse element is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-58130.